jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lemonia/Nowości na Berk
ROZDZIAŁ 1:'' NOWOŚCI NA BERK '' Pewnego pochmurnego dnia, gdy jeźdźcy patrolowali okoliczne wyspy, zauważyli coś dziwnego na Smoczej Wyspie. Dwie armie smoków-Szeptozgony i Zmiennoskrzydłe-walczyły o ofiarę-nieprzytomnego chłopaka z włosami tak jasnymi, że niemal białymi. Trzeba mu pomóc! Ok.To co robimy? Bardzo ich dużo. Ty i Sączysmark odciągnijcie Szeptozgony, Śledzik i bliźniaki zajmą się Zmiennoskrzydłymi. Ja zabiorę chłopaka na Berk. Dołączę do was pózniej. To jedziemy! Właśnie, siostra. Niezła będzie demolka, ha ha ha! No, fajnie tak czasem oberwać kwasem. Siostra, rymem mówisz! Możecie się wreszcie opanować?! Dobra nerwusie, chodź siostra! Po zawiezieniu chłopaka na Berk Czkawka pomógł przyjaciołom przepędzić smoki. Po zakończeniu akcji ratowniczej członkowie Smoczej Akademii chcieli się czegoś dowiedzieć o nowym przybyszu. Niestety on wciąż był nieprzytomny. Pozostawało im zatem cierpliwie czekać. ROZDZIAŁ 2:'' 'ZDUMIEWAJĄCE ZDOLNOŚCI' '' ' Członkowie SA na zmianę czuwali przy ocalonym. Chłopiec obudził się wreszcie. Co się stało? Gdzie jestem?! Spokojnie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty jesteś na Berk. Znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego na Smoczej Wyspie. Jestem Łan. Widziałeś może Mahonia? Ja jestem Czkawka. Kto to Mahoń? <Łan>Mój Śmiertnik Zębacz. Niestety nie. Nie martw się, będziemy go szukać. Skąd jesteś? <Łan>Z Wyspy Zmienności. Gdzie ona leży? <Łan>Daleko na zachód od Smoczej Wyspy. Potem trzeba hrrr ... Gdy Czkawka wyszedł zwołał przyjaciół i opowiedział im czego się dowiedział. Trzeba się jeszcze dowiedzieć skąd wziął się na Smoczej Wyspie. Właśnie. Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiem o co chodzi ale bądźmy ostrożni. Popieram Astrid. Uważajmy. Śledzik, teraz ty czuwasz. <Śledzik>OK, już idę. Następnego dnia, gdy Łan wstał Czkawka oprowadził go po wiosce i pokazał SA. Jeźdźcy wypytywali go o jego wyspę i o to jak tu trafił. Skąd wziąłeś się na Smoczej Wyspie? <Łan>To było wtedy gdy ON na nas najechał. Walczyłem w szyku strzelniczym, jednak pocisk z katapulty trafił Mahonia i spadliśmy. Było to nad zachodnim brzegiem wyspy, a tam jest dużo podwodnych skał. Pamiętam tylko jak spadałem, a potem... straciłem przytomność. <Śledzik>Kim jest ON? <Łan>Nie wiecie? To najgorszy, najbardziej bezduszny, bezlitosny i chciwy człowiek jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tej ziemi. Czy ja wogóle chcę wiedzieć jak ma na imię czy raczej nie? <Łan>To Lord Vetinari (szeptem) ??? <Łan>Nasz najgorszy wróg, napada na Wyspę Zmienności od kiedy pamiętam. Teraz jesteś na Berk i nic Ci tu nie grozi. Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak chcesz. <Łan>Dziękuję wam za pomoc. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek uda mi się za to odwdzięczyć. Nie ma o czym mówić. Zawsze będziesz u nas mile widziany. ROZDZIAŁ 3: ''MAHOŃ! Mijały dni. Łan zwiedzał wyspę,czasami brał udział w patrolach SA. Coraz częściej też zerkał na Astrid, która go fascynowała. Mimo to był smutny. W końcu stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela-Mahonia. Pewnego dnia, gdy jeźdzcy i Łan uczyli się zachowań dzikich smoków, z patrolu przyleciała roztrzęsiona Astrid. Astrid! Co się stało? Chyba mam coś z głową, ale widziałam PŁONĄCEGO Zębacza! Co widziałaś?! <Łan>Gdzie?! Płonącego Zębacza. Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. <Łan>To Mahoń!! Lećmy tam!! Wszyscy szybko odlecieli. Nad Urwiskiem rzeczywiście zobaczyli płonącego, kołującego Zębacza. Zsiedli ze smoków i wtedy Łan zagwizdał skomplikowaną melodię. Smok zawisł w miejscu, przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, a następnie spikował prosto w grupkę jeźdźców. Nareszcie przyjaciele mogli mu się przyjrzeć. Smok był prześliczny. Cały złoty, miejscami połyskiwał ślicznym, ciepłym brązowym. Łan podbiegł do niego. Objął rękami smoczą paszczę, a następnie zetknął swoje czoło z jego czołem i oboje zamknęli oczy. <Łan>Cieszę się, że wróciłeś, przyjacielu. Wrrrrrrrrrr... Gdy Łan się odwrócił zobaczył całą SA, wlepiającą w niego wzrok... ROZDZIAŁ 4:'' O CO CHODZI? <Łan>Dlaczego tak się na mnie patrzycie? Twój Zębacz...przed chwilą płonął... <Śledzik>...zareagował na gwizdaną melodię... ...I to wszystko jest bardzo dziwne! Łan roześmiał się. <Łan>Juz wyjaśniam. Reakcji na gwizdanie nauczyłem go, gdy był jeszcze mały. Uratowałem go podczas najazdu i przygarnąłem. A samozapłon?Jak to wyjaśnisz? W jej głosie ciągle było słychać nieufność. <Łan>To cecha charakterystyczna. Wszyscy z Wyspy Zmienności mogą zmieniać umiejętności swoich smoków. Na przykład Zębacz może się palić, a taka Nocna Furia może mieć strzały Krzykozgona. Umiejętność zostaje na 2 tygodnie, potem znika. Oczywiście można też zabrać ją wcześniej. Astrid patrzyła na Łana z zafascynowaniem. Naprawdę? A Wichurze też mógłbyś dać zdolność samozapłonu? <Łan>Tak, ale najpierw muszę zdobyć jej zaufanie. Łap. Astrid rzuciła mu udko kurczaka, a on nakarmił Wichurę i wsiadł na nią. Smok nie zrzucił go. <Łan>Świetnie. Gdy zszedł z Wichury wykonał z nią te same czynności co z Mahoniem. <Łan>Gotowe. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Wichura zaryczała i cała stanęła w ogniu. Łaał...Pokażesz mi jak nad tym zapanować? <Łan>Jasne. Chodź, przelecimy się. Astrid i Łan odlecieli. Niestety ani oni, ani reszta SA nie zauważyli chmurnej miny Czkawki... ROZDZIAŁ 5: ''DZIWNE Dedykacja dla NightFuryLover Astrid wróciła po północy i od razu pobiegła do Czkawki, który z zaciętą miną planował nowy, wytrzymalszy ogon dla Szczerbatka... ...I wtedy Łan pokazał mi jak pięknie wygląda płonący Zębacz na tle zachodzącego słońca,a później...Czkawka, ty mnie nie słuchasz! Słucham, słucham. Coś tam mówiłaś o Zębaczu i o niebie... Co się z tobą dzieje? Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Ja?! To TY dziwnie się zachowujesz! Nigdy nie lubiłaś takich romantycznych rzeczy ,a tu, proszę, jaka odmiana! W jego głosie słychać było sarkazm. Astrid aż poczerwieniała z gniewu i oburzenia. Wiesz co, Czkawka? Przykro mi, że tak mówisz. Nie chce mi się już z tobą rozmawiać. Dobranoc. Wychodząc trzasnęła drzwiami. Na progu swojego domu usiadła i zapatrzyła się w gwiazdy. Jeszcze raz wspominała dzisiejszy dzień i uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli. Jednak w jej sercu tkwił bolesny cierń. Czkawka. Nie wiedziała co się z nim dzieje i martwiła się o niego. Przez kilka następnych dni Astrid obserwowała Czkawkę. Zmienił się. Był jakiś...dziwny. Zamknięty w sobie, na wszystkie pytania odpowiadał pomrukami lub półsłówkami. Natomiast Łan wiedział coraz więcej o smokach i imponowało jej to. Podziwiała go i czuła się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie. Nie mieli przed sobą sekretów .Ich smoki też się polubiły, dlatego codziennie wieczorem wylatywali na spacer. Kiedy jednak spotykali Czkawkę Astrid wyczuwała pewne napięcie między nimi. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi i martwiło ją to. Wyczuwała, że to przez nią. Łan był jej przyjacielem a Czkawka kimś więcej. Chciała doprowadzić do zgody pomiędzy nimi. Musiała się kogoś poradzić. Zaczęła więc przygotowywać się do podróży na Wyspę Rubinowych Wzgórz. Chciała porozmawiać z przyjaciółką. Z Heatherą. ROZDZIAŁ 6: WYPRAWA NA WYSPĘ RUBINOWYCH WZGÓRZ Następnego dnia, bladym świtem, Astrid odleciała z wyspy. Wzięła trochę żywności, a w pokoju zostawiła kartkę: "Wyjeżdżam na parę dni. Nie martwcie się. Astrid." Gdy Berk budziło się ze snu, dziewczyna była już daleko. W ciągu kolejnych dni Czkawka chodził jak struty. Nie interesowały go zajęcia w Akademii, nie zwracał uwagi na złośliwe docinki Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. Cały czas patrolował Berk i okolice, w nadziei, że zobaczy gdzieś niebieskiego Zębacza z blondwłosą wojowniczką na grzbiecie. Zadreczał się myślą, że to przez niego Astrid zniknęła. Przecież przed jej wyjazdem pokłócili się. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale gdy widział Astrid i Łana razem, miał wrażenie, że chłopak odbiera mu coś bardzo cennego, jakby wyrywał mu serce. Odbierał Łana jako zagrożenie, chociaż czuł, że nie ma żadnych powodów, aby tak myśleć. Postanowił więc go unikać aby nie dać sobie więcej okazji do podsycania zazdrości w sercu, ponieważ wtedy mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić coś, czego bardzo by później żałował... ROZDZIAŁ 7: NIEMIŁA NIESPODZIANKA Przed świtem Czkawka noga za nogą powlókł się w stronę Akademii. Od tygodnia był mrukliwy, nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Przestał nawet latać na Szczerbatku. Jednak dzisiaj to on miał prowadzić zajęcia i wiedział, że nie może swoim nastrojem obciążać innych, poszedł więc się przygotować. Gdy wszedł na Arenę, zatkało go z wrażenia... A-a-a...Astrid?! Co ty tu robisz?! Gdzie byłaś?! Nie mógł i nie chciał ukrywać brzmiącej w jego głosie radości jak i zaskoczenia. Witaj Czkawka. Byłam na wycieczce, tak jak pisałam. Mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie martwił. Jej głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji. Zaskoczony Czkawka spojrzał na nią. Jej twarz miała odpychający, zacięty wyraz.Od dziewczyny emanował chłód i obojętność. Co się stało? Nic. Dlaczego pytasz? Wybacz, że nie będę na twoich zajęciach, ale jestem zmęczona. Idę się przespać. Do jutra. Wyszła z Areny i zostawiła Czkawkę z otwartymi ustami w stanie bezgranicznego zdumienia. W jego głowie przewijały się tysiące myśli: "Co się stało?" Musiał się nad tym zastanowić, dlatego odwołał zajęcia i razem ze Szczerbatkiem polecieli do ukrytej kotlinki na Smoczej Wyspie, ponieważ tylko tam mogli pobyć sami w spokoju. ROZDZIAŁ 8: KŁOPOTY Astrid wróciła do domu i z płaczem rzuciła się na łóżko. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Chciała przytulić się do Czkawki, powiedzieć mu, że tęskniła, że wybacza kłótnię, chciała przeprosić go za zniknięcie, opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim. Jednak nie mogła. Nie mogła!! Jeśli chciała, aby jej przyjaciele żyli, nie mogła się zdradzić. Wiedziała, że teraz wszystko się zmieni, że nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Ta bezsilność doprowadzała ją do szału. Ale jeśli chciała aby wszystko było jak dawniej musiała być silna. Może ją znienawidzą, ale gdyby komuś coś się stało, nie wybaczyła by sobie nigdy... ROZDZIAŁ 9: UCIECZKI I SEKRETY Mijały dni. Jeźdźcy zauważyli zmianę w zachowaniu Czkawki i Astrid, ale nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Jedynie Łan czegoś się domyślał, jednak nie był pewien, i na razie wolał zachować to w tajemnicy. Chciał porozmawiać o tym z Astrid, poszedł więc pod jej dom. Dziewczyna jednak zbyła go mówiąc ,że ma ważną sprawę do załatwienia i po sekundzie zniknęła w chmurach. Zdziwiony Łan udał się pod dom Czkawki. Zastał tam Stoicka przygotowującego się do patrolu. <Łan>Witaj wodzu. Cześć. Szukasz może kogoś? <Łan>Tak. Widział wódz Czkawkę? Niestety nie. Ostatnio chodził markotny. Dziś zerwał się przed świtem i odleciał na Szczerbatku. <Łan>Dziękuję za informację. Mam nadzieję, że ci to pomoże. Chłopak zagwizdał melodię i nagle znikąd pojawił się Mahoń. Łał! Co to było? <Łan>Nic takiego. Testujemy z Mahoniem umiejętność kamuflażu od Zmiennoskrzydłych. Nieźle wam to wychodzi. Łan uśmiechnął się. <Łan>Mahoń, chodź tutaj! Na tę misję będziemy potrzebować węchu i eholokacji Nocnej Furii. Gdy Łan wsiadł na smoka, podziękował Stoickowi i wyruszył na poszukiwanie Czkawki. ''- - - -W tym samym czasie''- - - - Astrid leciała na oślep przez chmury, tłumiąc płacz. Znowu musiała skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół. Nie mogła inaczej. Żeby ich ratować musiała ich ranić i odrzucać, kluczyć między prawdą a kłamstwem. Nienawidziła się za to, ale nie miała wyjścia. Wichurka ... To tutaj. Ląduj. Wylądowały w gęstym lesie na małej, samotnej wysepce. Jestem. Tak jak kazałeś. Zza drzew rozległ się głos. Był to głos podstępny, obłudny i przede wszystkim-barzdzo niebezpieczny. Witaj, moja panno. Czy masz jakieś nowe informacje? Nie. Nie wspomina o niczym, nie chce wracać. I dobrze.Pilnuj, żeby nic mu się nie przypomniało i żeby nie chciał wracać. Jeżeli dobrze ci pójdzie nie zabiję twoich przyjaciół. W każdym razie JESZCZE nie, ha, ha, HA!!... Wichurka. Wracamy. Gdy wróciły było już ciemno. Astrid nie mogła spać. Dręczyły ją koszmary, w których GŁOS zabija jej przyjaciół, a na końcu, na jej oczach, morduje Czkawkę, a ona nic nie może zrobić. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Chciała z tym skonczyć, aby nie musiała codziennie myśleć, że może to być ostatni raz kiedy widzi swoich przyjaciół. Wiedziała jednak, że musi być silna, bo inaczej mogą spełnić się jej koszmary ... ROZDZIAŁ 10: WYJAŚNIENIA Lecąc na Mahoniu, Łan zastanawiał się co stało się między Czkawką i Astrid. <Łan>Czy to możliwe, że ...?Nie, na pewno nie. Czkawka jest rozsądny i nie sądzę, żeby o to się pokłócili. Nagle Łan poczuł szarpnięcie. To Mahoń zatrzymał się i pokazywał mu coś na Smoczej Wyspie. Chłopak przyłożył lunetę do oka i to, co zobaczył, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach: nad rzeką siedział Czkawka i coś rysował, obok spał Szczerbatek, a za nimi ... stał ogromny, zielony Tajfumerang. <Łan>Szybko Mahoń! W ogromnym tempie zblizali się do Tajfumeranga <Łan>Mahoń, gotowy? Czkawka, padnij!! Strzał! Czkawka w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, aby nie zostać trafionym dwoma pociskami Zębacza przeznaczonymi dla Tajfumeranga. Smok odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę Łana. Łan!! <Łan>Nie martw się! Zaraz wrócę! Łan i Mahoń schowali się w jaskini. Tam Mahoń dostał od Łana strzały Krzykozgona. Teraz pokonanie przeciwnika było dziełem jednej chwili. Tajfumerang jak niepyszny wrócił na Węgorzową Wyspę. <Łan>Czkawka, nic ci nie jest? Szukam cię od dwóch godzin. Jak go pokonałeś? Łan uśmiechnął się. <Łan>To proste. Strzały Krzykozgona. Uratowałeś mi życie. Mimo tego, że ja ... ja cię nienawidzę! W tej sekundzie Czkawka rzucił się na Łana i przyciskając go do skalnej ściany, przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. Kierował nim jakiś odwieczny instynkt znany doskonale wszystkim wojownikom. Nienawiść, kryta na dnie jego serca przez tyle czasu teraz wybuchła za zdwojoną siłą. W połączeniu z instynktem stworzyła moc, której nikt nie był w stanie opanować. Zaślepiony furią Czkawka mocniej jeszcze docisnął nóż do szyi Łana, aż krew zaczęła sączyć się cienką strużką. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Znikaj z tej wyspy. Znikaj z mojego życia! Już jutro ma cię nie być na Berk, słyszysz?! Nagle Czkawka poczuł na ręku jakąś gęstą, lepką ciecz. Zorientował się co to jest i cały pobladł. Na dłoni miał krew. Ludzką krew. Mógł zabić człowieka. Nie zważał na to, że kierowały nim emocje. Prawie ZABIŁ człowieka. Z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na swoją dłoń, wciąż kurczowo zaciśniętą na rękojeści noża. Odrzucił go jak najdalej od siebie i zaczął wycofywać się w stronę lasu. Wybacz ... Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić .... Ja nie chciałem! Wybacz mi... Odwrócił się i zniknął w gąszczu drzew. Łan chciał go zawołać, jednak z jego gardła wydobył się tylko chrapliwy szept. Z pomocą smoków wrócił do domu. Postanowił porozmawiać z Czkawką na osobności... Czkawka biegł na oślep przez las. Nie mógł znieść świadomości tego co prawie zrobił. Prawie... Gdy dobiegł do zatoczki Szczerbatka ściemniało się już. Usiadł na kamieniu, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zapatrzył się w niebo. Nie wiedział co się stało. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wyczyścił mu pamięć. Wiedział, że musi to wyjaśnić i wiedział, że będzie to trudne. ---- Rano Czkawka ociągając się wyruszył do wioski. Po cichu wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą, jednak gdy się odwrócił zamarł ze zdziwienia. W jego pokoju ktoś był... Łan?... Co ty tu robisz? Łan wyglądał strasznie. Z bladą twarzą, zakrwawionym opatrunkiem na szyi, w zaplamionym krwią ubraniu. Chłopakowi przemknęło przez myśl, że przyszedł się zemścić, więc rzucił się do drzwi i jak burza wypadł z domu. Znów uciekał do lasu, tym razem jednak zmylił drogę i trafił w ślepy zaułek. Skalna ściana wznosiła się na wysokość 4 metrów. Chciał zawrócić, jednak za sobą usłyszał szum skrzydeł. Smoczych skrzydeł... Przerażony odwrócił się, i ujrzał postać schodzącą ze smoka. Nie mógł rozpoznać żadnego z nich, ponieważ oślepiło go wschodzące słońce. Osoba ruszyła w jego kierunku. Sparaliżowany strachem Czkawka stał nie mogąc nawet odętchnąć. Po chwili postać zbilżyła się na tyle, że można było rozpoznać rysy jej twarzy. Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Astrid! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Nie mów nikomu, że mnie tu widziałaś, ok? Proszę, to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Dobrze, zachowam to w tajemnicy. Ale ... musimy porozmawiać. Bo widzisz, Czkawka, ja ... ja... Kochasz Łana? Nie o to chodzi. Wiesz przecież, że nie mogłabym kochać innego. Bo ja ... ja jestem sz... W tym momencie Astrid zakryła usta dłonią. Teraz z miękkiego i miłego, jej głos stał się ostry i raniący. Zapomnij, co ci mówiłam. Nic się tu nie wydarzyło. Zapomnij, że wogóle tu byłam. Najlepiej zrobisz, jeśli zapomnisz o mnie na zawsze. O mnie... i o nas. Przy ostatnich słowach dziewczyna zaczęła się wycofywać, wsiadła na Wichurę i zniknęła w chmurach. Czkawka usłyszał za sobą szelest gałęzi. Nie musiał się nawet odwracać, ponieważ wiedział kogo zobaczy. Cześć Łan. <Łan>Rozmawiałeś z kimś? Tak. To znaczy, nie. To znaczy ... Łan patrzył jak chłopak plącze się cały czas. Nie wiedział o co chodzi, jednak intuicyjnie wyczuwał, że Czkawka chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale obiecał komuś ważnemu milczenie. <Łan>Nie chcesz, to nie mów. Nie będę się narzucać. Jeździec spojrzał na białowłosego z wdzięcznością. Jednocześnie też przypomniał sobie swoją nienawiść i niechęć do niego. Słuchaj... Muszę cię przeprosić. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Po prostu przerasta mnie to wszystko. Chciałbym mieć w tobie przyjaciela. Przyjaciela - nie wroga. <Łan>Od dawna jesteś moim przyjacielem. Może ty o tym nie wiesz, ale ja wiem. A to co teraz powiedziałeś, zmazuje twoje wszystkie winy wobec mnie. Pewnie ty nie uwierzysz, stale będzie ci się wydawdać, że nic nie znaczysz. Wiem, każdy ma swoje sekrety i gorsze dni. Będziesz mógł powiedzieć mi wszystko, ale tylko to, co chcesz. Zostań moim przyjacielem, a będę ci niesamowicie wdzięczny. Ty?... Moim przyjacielem? <Łan> Tak. Na zawsze. Te słowa złamały w Czkawce jakąś tamę. Wszystkie szlachetne uczucia, do tej pory blokowane przez zawiść, teraz rozlały się ogromną falą. Wybacz mi, proszę... Wybacz... <Łan>Dawno ci wybaczyłem. Teraz wracajmy do wioski. Szczerbatek czeka na ciebie. Ostatnie promienie zchodzącego słońca oświetlały dwójkę przyjaciół wspólnie wędrujących z nadzieją na lepsze jutro... ROZDZIAŁ 11: ZŁE WIEŚCI Czkawka zerwał się o świcie. Wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch dni wciąż dręczyły go w snach. Jednak wiedział, że Łan jest jego przyjacielem na zawsze. I tak samo jak on się nigdy od niego nie odwróci, tak samo prawie cała SA zawsze będzie stać za nim murem. Prawie cała... No właśnie. Astrid. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać o tym co mu powiedziała, ale obiecał jej, że będzie milczał. Z ciężkim westchnieniem wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał do Akademii. Zastał tam juz Łana. Zaczęli rozmowę nie wiedząc, że ktoś uważnie ich obserwuje... Słuchaj, a na wyspie Zmienności też jest taka Akademia? <Łan>Nie, ale jak będę wracać wezmę cię ze sobą i pomożesz mi założyć podobną. W tym momencie oboje usłyszeli krótki, urwany krzyk. Rozejrzeli się uważnie, jednak niczego nie dostrzegli i powrócili do zaczętej rozmowy. Astrid wybiegła z Akademii i wsiadła na Wichurę. Łzy płynęły jej z oczu, gdy leciała na wyspę, na której spotykała się z GŁOSEM Jestem. I dobrze. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przyleciałaś na marne. Wiesz przecież, ze nie dla ciebie to robię. Dla siebie też nie... Nieważne. Mów konkretnie. Łan wraca na swoja wyspę i zabiera ze sobą Czkawkę. Masz odwieść go od tego pomysłu!!! Nie może tam wrócić!! Jeśli ci się uda, twoi przyjaciele pożyją dzień dłużej... Czkawka martwił się. Astrid nie pojawiła się na zajeciach, a przecież nigdy żadnych nie opuściła. Zamierzał pójść do niej i dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, ale nagle zawołał go Śledzik. <Śledzik>Czkawka, chodź szybko! Wódz znalazł coś dziwnego i mamy to sprawdzić. Czkawka i Łan porozumieli sie wzrokiem. Jeździec wiedział, że przyjaciel martwi się tak samo i mógł być pewien, że sprawdzi, o co chodzi... ROZDZIAŁ 12: TO NIE MOŻE BYĆ PRAWDA Łan wszedł do pustego domu i sprawdzał wszystkie pokoje, w nadziei, że w którymś z nich będzie Astrid. Nagle usłyszał dochodzący zza drzwi szloch. Zapukał. <Łan>Astrid? Jesteś tam? Gdy tylko skończył mówić drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich zapłakana, blondwłosa wojowniczka. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie zasługuję na was! Nie należy mi się już nic! Jestem tylko zdrajczynią, podłą zdrajczynią! Powinniście mną gardzić tak jak ja sobą gardzę... Powinniście mnie nienawidzić! IDŹ JUŻ! Nie zasługuję nawet na to by z tobą rozmawiać! Zanim Łan zdążył się zorientować Astrid zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Usłyszał jeszcze szczęk klucza przekręcanego w zamku i znowu rozległ się szloch. Astrid osunęła się na kolana. Łzy same popłynęły, nie miała nawet siły, żeby je zatrzymać. Słyszała jeszcze nawoływania Łana, później wszystko ucichło. Nie zasługiwała już na nic, była tylko potworem, zdrajczynią... Nie chciała dłużej tego ciągnąć. Sięgnęła pod łóżko i wyjęła stamtąd nóż. Dotknęła jego chłodnego ostrza; spojrzała na błękitny blask stali... Wiedziała, że gdy to zrobi wszystako się skończy. Podniosła rękę i ...... W ciszy, która zaległa w pokoju, słychać było tylko stuk ciała uderzającego o ziemię... ROZDZIAŁ 13: NIE...! Gdy łan wrócił do Akademii, jeźdźcy właśnie skończyli patrol. <Łan>O co chodziło? Tata znalazł ślady młodych Gromogrzmotów. Próbowaliśmy je wytropić, ale bez skutku. Mam tyko nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej? <Łan>Niekoniecznie. Znalazłem Astrid w jej pokoju. Nie wiem co się stało, ale nie podoba mi się jej zachowanie. Płakała. Teraz ja pójdę. <Łan>Idź. Może ciebie posłucha. Czkawka ostrożnie wszedł do domu i zapukał do drzwi. Astrid? Jesteś tam? Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Z kieszeni wyjął wytrych i przekręcił go w zamku. Drzwi ustąpiły pchnął je więc i przeszedł przez próg. To, co zobaczył, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Na środku pokoju leżała Astrid, a z jej piersi wystawała rękojeść noża. Astrid... Nie! To nie może być prawda! Nie!!!!!!!!! Czkawka objął jej zimne ciało i z serca wydarł mu się pełen bólu szloch. <Łan>Czkawka? Co się stało? Słyszeliśmy krzyki... W tym momencie jego wzrok padł na klęczącego Czkawkę i chłopak wszystko zrozumiał. <Łan>Tak mi przykro... Pozostali Jeźdźcy wbiegli zaraz za Łanem, jednak na widok rozgrywającej się w pokoju sceny zatrzymali się w progu zmieszani. <Śledzik>Patrzcie, tu jest jakiś list! Wziął go do ręki i widząc w oczach Czkawkai nieme przyzwolenie, zaczął czytać na głos. <Śledzik>"Nie macie czasu. Musicie szybko stąd uciekać, bo..... Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczycie." Rozumiecie coś z tego? Nie. Ale wiem jedno - nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę! <Śledzik>Ale... Napisała... Zostaję!! <Łan>Chodźcie, zostawmy go w spokoju. GŁOS wiedział co się wydarzyło. Mimo tego, że pośrednio winny był śmierci dziewczyny, nie miał wyrzutów sumienia ani nie uwierało go serce. Powód był prosty - żadnego z tych dwóch nie posiadał. GŁOS był jedynie wściekły. Teraz nie miał już żadnych informacji, więc działał na ślepo. A to zawsze oznaczało zagładę... ROZDZIAŁ 14: KONSEKWENCJE Mijały dni. Życie na Berk wracało do normy. Jednak nie wszyscy potrafili po tej tragedii przejść do porządku dziennego. Jeźdźcy byli przygnębieni, Wichura stale czuwała przy grobie swojej pani, a Czkawka... Czkawka całymi dniami tępo gapił się w ścianę. Nie reagował na nic, nic go nie obchodziło. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Mimo wszystko Łan postanowił namówić go do wyjścia. Bał się, że przyjaciel z rozpaczy zrobi sobie coś złego. <Łan>Witaj wodzu. Czy Czkawka jest u siebie? Jest. Od dwóch tygodni jest i nie wychodzi. W głosie wodza pobrzmiewała gorycz. Obwiniał siebie o to, że nie potrafi dotrzeć do syna. <Łan>Mogę z nim porozmawiać? Stoick tylko machnął ręką. Łan uznał to za przyzwolenie, więc wszedł do domu i zapukał. <Łan>Czkawka? Mogę wejść? Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi,otworzył więc drzwi i zamarł w progu zaskoczony. Pokój był pełen broni. Z łóżka sterczały miecze, z sufitu zwisały włócznie, obok porąbanych na drzazgi krzeseł leżały topory. Na środku stał Czkawka z jednym, prostym nożem. <Łan>Co tu się stało?! Jak widzisz, wybieram sobie odpowiednie narzędzie i dołączę do Astrid już niedługo... już niedługo. Po tych słowach błyskawicznie oprzytomniały Łan podbiegł do przyjaciela i wyrwał mu nóż z ręki. ROZDZIAŁ 15: POWRÓT <Łan> Zwariowałeś?! Chcesz się zabić?! Żebyś wiedział. Ty nie możesz mi w tym przeszkodzić. <Łan>Ależ owszem, mogę. Nie, nie możesz! <Łan>Właśnie, że mogę!!... Słuchaj, nie powinieneś tego robić. Pomyślałeś, co będzie później? Załóżmy, że już się zabijesz. Co się teraz stanie? Co będzie ze Szczerbatkiem, z twoim ojcem? Co z nami i Berk? Za dwa lata masz zostać wodzem, nie możesz zawieść całej wioski tylko dlatego, że Astrid... W tym momencie Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela wzrokiem w którym zawarte było całe cierpienie i ból ostatnich dni. Poniewczasie Łan zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział za dużo. <Łan>Wybacz... Mimo wszystko powinieneś wyjść stąd i spróbować żyć normalnie. Ale... co jeśli nie potrafię? Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Łan poznał Czkawkę, usłyszał w jego głosie strach i niepewność. <Łan> Nie martw się. Pomogę ci. Od tego są przyjaciele. Uścisnęli się wzajemnie i zgodnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę Akademii... ROADZIAŁ 16: ZAGROŻENIE W ciągu kolejnych dni Czkawka próbował wrócić do normalności. Prowadził zajęcia, latał na Szczerbatku, jednak nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Czuł, że już nic nie będzie takie same. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił... Z patrolu przyleciał podladły Łan. Co się stało? <Łan> Widziałem znak... W tym momencie usłyszał zbiorowe westchnienie jeźdźców. <Śledzik> Czy tak jak Sączysmark ostatnim razem? 5 drogowskazów do Valharii? <Łan> Nie! To ostrzeżenie! Pięć płonących Zębaczy, dwa strzelające kolcami Gronkle i Zmiennoskrzydły z rykiem Krzykozgona. Idzie wojna. Vetinari szykuje się do ataku. Przyjaciołom zrzedły miny. Jesteś pewien? <Łan> Tak. Od urodzenia uczymy się tych sygnałów, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dobrze. Musimy przygotować linię obrony... Łan przerwał mu. <Łan> Czkawka, jego nie można zabić. Co?! <Łan> Możesz zdziesiątkować jego armię, ale on i tak powróci z jeszcze liczniejszą. Nie można go pokonać. Jest nieśmiertelny. Jak myślisz, dlaczego napadał na moją wioskę, kiedy mój dzadek był w moim wieku; dlaczego wojna trwała, kiedy mój ojciec był dzieckiem; dlaczego wrogość nie ustaje teraz?! ! Jak myślisz?! Nie ma na niego sposobu? <Łan> Jest, ale jest to szansa bardzo wątła. U nas w wiosce krąży legenda o szklanym mieczu... O szklanym mieczu, który może pokonać Vetinarego. Miecz musi pochłonąć pociski Smoków Żywiołów. Wtedy staje się niezniszczalny. Eee... Sorry,ale coś mi chyba umknęło: jakie smoki? <Łan> Żywiołów: Smok Wody, Smok Powietrza, Smok Ognia i Smok Ziemi. ROZDZIAŁ 17: SZANSA <Łan> Jak się domyślam, szkła nie macie? Jeźdzcy pokręcili przecząco głowami. <Łan> A wiecie skąd je wziąć? Wtym momencie wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Śledzika i Sztukamięs <Śledzik> Co? Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego o co chodzi. <Śledzik> Nie, nie, nie! Nie liczcie na mnie! A jak coś pójdzie nie tak?A poza tym... A poza tym ja nawet nie wiem z jakich skał robi się szkło! Śledzik, zadowolony, że znalazł wymówkę, odetchnął z ulgą. Łan uśmiechnął się tylko i ruszył w stronę kuźni. <Łan> Na szczęście ja wiem. To co, pomożecie mi? <Śledzik> No dobra... Cały czas mamrocząc pod nosem z niezadowolenia, Śledzik noga za nogą powlókł się w stronę kuźni. Tam Łan przygotował formę, nakarmił Sztukamięs skałami i kazał Śledzikowi przypilnować, żeby lawa trafiła do formy. <Łan> Świetnie. Teraz szkło musi zastygnąć, więc wrócimy tu jutro. Nastę pnego dnia jeźdźcy zerwali się o świcie i pobiegli do kuźni. Łan otworzył formę i wyjął z niej piękny, przezroczysty miecz. I to już? <Łan> Nie, jeszcze nie. Aby stał się Ostrzem Czterech Żywiołów potrzebujemy smoków. A ty wiesz jak je przywołać?- w odpowiedzi Łan skinął głową- Czego potrzebujesz? <Łan> Czterech kamieni i kawałka drewna. Mniej więcej za kwadrans wszystko było gotowe. Na pierwszym kamieniu Łan położył garść ziemi, na drugim żażące się próchno,trzeci polał kilkoma kroplami wody, a czwarty pozostawił tak jak był. Następnie stanął na środku kwadratu wyznaczonego przez te kamienie. Zamknął powieki, a gdy je uniósł jego źrenice zniknęły, oczy stały się biało-matowe. Włosy rozjaśnił nieziemski blask bijący również od jego twarzy. Łan rozłożył ramiona i skierował wzrok na pierwszy kamień- powietrza. Znikąd powiał gwałtowny wicher. Spojrzenie w stronę kolejnego kamienia wody sprawiło, że nad Berk zawisła ogromna masa wody. Po chwili fala powróciła do oceanu. Kamień ognia- ziemia rozwarła się i na powierzchni ukazało się małe jeziorko lawy. Przy kamienu ziemi nie wiadomo kiedy powstał mały kopczyk. Łan przemówił dziwnym, jakby nie swoim głosem, jednocześnie miękkim i twardym, lśniącym i mrocznym: Wzywam was, Smoki Żywiołów! W jego wyciągniętych rękach pojawił się szklany miecz, a nad kamieniami cztery smoki. Smok powietrza był przezroczysty i rozpływał się jak złudzenie. Smok ognia w czerwieni płonął niewyobrażalnym płomieniem. Błękitny wodny smok otoczony był tęczą rozproszoną na mgiełce wokół niego. Z brązowego smoka ziemi przy każdym ruchu osypywał się pył i piasek. Każdy ze smoków trzykrotnie okrążył Łana za czwartym razem wystrzeliwując pocisk prosto w miecz. Po cwili zgodnie zaryczały: '''Musisz mieć łuskę Nocnej Furii w rękojeści, aby miecz działał. '''Słysząc to, Szczerbatek wyjął jedną swoją łuskę i podał ją Łanowi. Ten z kolei położył ją w miejscu klejnotu, a miecz ją wchłonął. Wszystkie smoki zaryczały i zniknęły. ''Z ''dniem dzisiejszym (7.04.2015) kończę oficjalnie swoją działalność na tej wikii. Blogi pozostawiam, jednak kontynuacji nie będzie. Moje inne prace umieszczam na Wattpad'zie pod nickiem Lemonni, osoby zainteresowane moją twórczością zapraszam tam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania